Two steps behind the moon
by 2light4dark
Summary: It was not to be; everything was in their way, but for the oldest teens they still looked on, wanting the forbidden. Warnings: M/F, masturbation, fluff


**Title:** Two steps behind the moon  
**Author:** Vamp  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Goku x Lirin  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to another I just borrow them for your delight and pleasure.  
**Summary:** It was not to be; everything was in their way, but for the oldest teens they still looked on, wanting the forbidden.  
**Warnings:** M/F, masturbation, fluff  
**Author's notes:** Shocked I wrote this. Prompt: wanting

**Two steps behind the moon**

It was deep night, a time most people were asleep in bed, which gave the still small demoness freedom to roam about on restless feet. It was not a hot night, but she felt like the building was in the midst of a heat wave. She scrabbled up the old walls, dislodging some loose stonework and sending it tumbling down into inky darkness. Her smile was as bright as the pale moonlight streaking her and showing the window she was heading toward. Not far above her.

Once inside, she sat catching her breath; it was a hard climb but the view was worth the sweat and scraped knee. Why she still liked to do this at her age was a mystery to her brother.

Below, like a child's dream, a patchwork quilt spread over the land, all the people sleeping until dawn broke. Her sharp sight picked out the fields of vegetables from the rice paddies and grazing land, and the roads winding about, linking village to monastery to town.

Leaning against the window edge, Lirin drew a deep breath. Up here in her special spot it was cooler, calming. She giggled then, a child-like trill she'd never managed to leave behind. Yaone said it showed her purity of soul to still be able to channel her inner child so freely. After one more look over the slumbering land, Lirin prepared the room.

Small, mismatched candle stubs spoke of how quick fingers had borrowed them from their original owners, lit with only the touch of her left index finger. Lirin could have done them all at once, needing only a simple wave of her hand, but she liked to dance in random patterns as she brought the flicker of candlelight to this special place.  
There was not much else in the long ago abandoned room; a pile of soft blankets and cushions took up half the floor space. Glittery ropes of beads hung from the ceiling making a rainbow of colours and sparkles. Woven amongst them were feathers, leaves and old chicken bones. A battered oak cabinet against the far wall held more treasures and vital supplies for the two who came here.

Lirin sighed deeply in the soft light, her hard nipples brushed against her clothing, but the sensation did not bother her too much, as her garments would soon be flung about the room, like a trail of devastation. She threw herself down onto the heap she playfully called her nest. Her fingers, knowing the path to take, began to dance across copper skin, slowly teasing while her mind wandered to a much-loved memory.

Like a wild earth god Goku rose out of the bathing pool, water running in rivulets down his sculpted teenage body. Pinpoints of silver light reflected, streams curling around his tanned skin. Lirin liked the way his spiked, messy mop of hair was never flat, unlike her own ginger curls. Most female demons would die for her curls; Lirin however, just scraped them back out the way in a quick pony tail.

Her green eyes watched him move, while she remained hidden in the undergrowth.  
A dead fallen tree had held his clothes safe and it was to them he returned. Lirin pouted, thinking her peep show would be cut short and, in her head cursed how the one person who could relate to her was an enemy.

The sound of turning pages made her look one more time before retreating.

Goku sat back leaning against the tree, magazine in hand. Lirin hoped it was one of the group's porn stash, for now Goku was touching and cradling his hardening sex.

Green eyes blinking, mouth hanging agape. Lirin remained rooted to the spot watching.

Goku cupped his balls, rolling first one and then the other. A soft moan filled the air.  
He turned a page, his other hand now working up to lightly stroke the full length of his hard shaft in a slow, sensual pace. As he propped the magazine to one side, his stunned audience could see his now free hand flutter over each nipple in turn; the sound of more moans floated to her ears.

Lirin wiggled, getting off watching this forbidden show. A soft cry brought her back to watching the object of her desire. He was now touching his own back entrance, moisture shining on the fingers he was expertly working into his body and over the slit of his cock. Goku sped up the pace on the weeping organ, no longer slowly stroking. Lirin's tongue skimmed over her moist lips as she watched. She wasn't sure if she should be dismayed at the sight or titillated by the masturbating teen.

Goku, two fingers up inside his body, hand flying, sought only to bring about his own much-needed orgasm. He threw back his head and cried 'fuck yeah!'

Pearly cum spurted out in ribbons, highlighted in the moon soft rays. A look of contentment played on his flushed face as he caught his breath.

Lirin disappeared into the shadows when he began to wash off the evidence.

Slick fingers withdrew from Lirin's womanhood, she sucked them off with a happy sound. She never seemed able to recall that memory without getting caught up in the feelings.

A smile lit up her face as the light from the window was briefly blocked out, and almost silent footsteps walked over to where Lirin lounged back, basking in the afterglow on the heap of blankets.

Golden eyes looked into half lidded green, a purr was exchanged between the two.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Goku's voice was a deep loving tease as he flopped down beside his lover.

She laughed, light and still sweet despite the years, rolling on her side to better kiss his mouth thoroughly, tongue parting willing lips to further the hot kiss. Her hands reached to slip the light cotton shirt off broad shoulders still rounded in muscles. Time had added more nicks to the collection of scars that traversed his skin, but Lirin loved to trace them with her tongue and fingers, listening as Goku whimpered, relaxed and content.

Soon Goku was as naked as the woman leaning over him, peppering his chest with little nips, his neglected erection screaming out to be touched, to be worshiped like the rest of him currently was. Their fingers stroked at each others' temples, one tracing the edge of warm metal, the other along to a long tapered ear.

More kissing and grinding of their hips together ensued, neither being able to contain the desire now being fanned to a joyful high.

"Fuck me in the ass." Lirin's voice enticed him as her fingers lightly brushed the tip of his glans.

Leaning down to nibble an ear and growl playfully, Goku helped the fully-bloomed beauty he had managed to capture so long ago move up on to her knees.

"Like the first time I saw you. You minx." He playfully slapped her ass, remembering the time he had watched the teen demoness pleasure herself.

Goku had been out walking in the light of a waxing moon -camp was not currently a place he wanted to be while his companions needed some alone time. He was not really in the mood for those kinds of activities; it had been another day of killing stupid people getting in the way.

Sighing, he sat down feeling he had gone far enough. Soft moans brought him to the edge of the tall grass meadow. Tufted stalks of grass waved gently in the light breeze.

Cautiously he edged forward to observe a very familiar, annoying girl demon in the middle of fingering herself. In a small, flattened cocoon of grass, her boots had been kicked off, her odd pants flung completely away. Kinky, she doesn't wear underwear he thought.

The rustling of the grass brought-his golden eyes to watch in fascination. Lirin moved from the usual position - on their back - he'd found women liked, to crouching on all fours, legs spread apart invitingly. He could smell the womanly scent of her fluid coating her thighs; not unlike the aroma of cinnamon and sandalwood.

He watched her steady herself, breasts swinging back and forward like pendulums, her hand moving back to push fingers into her cunt. Goku liked the sounds Lirin made, she was vocal, most ladies moan a little, she had a natural pitch that awakened the desire within him.

He reached a hand down to tend to his own growing arousal, he continued to watch his live, free peep show, thinking he would enjoy matching it the next time they meet in battle.

Lirin was swiped a finger through her most pussy and used the essence to lubricate the rosebud of her anus. She dipped fingers in and out of both holes, stretching those secret places.

Damn, princess, you're one kinky chick. Goku's inner mind was happily taking notes on, a deeper desire beginning to build. His hand happily kept time with her, matching Lirin's probings, until the demoness reared back into a kneeling position. Now one hand was clamped onto a nipple, pulling on it hard, and three fingers of her other hand were buried up her ass. Her voice screamed out inhuman sounds of climax.

Goku moved back, the only gift he left behind, his seed splashed on the long grass.

Lirin was almost vibrating as she hung on the edge of her orgasm, fingers buried into the blankets, head tossing much longer hair about like a flaming sea.

Goku was so close he could feel his muscles tensing up as he was about to shoot his load into the tight, convulsing ass of his wife. His own howls met hers, mixing formless words that both understood better than any one else.

They both stood at the window, dawn's first light hitting them, bodies still trembling with after shocks. They looked out, each set of eyes picking out important buildings. The school and its small neat house close by. A large pub-cum-inn located in the town by the market. Yaone's herb shop. Off in the distance, almost on its own, a small humble house called the summer den that Kougaiji used when he was free, or hiding from his duties. Last of all, straight down beneath them, into the eyes of one very pissed off sanzo priest whose sleep they had broken yet again.

Both looked at each other, grins a mile wide and, as one, raised their hands and waved to the cranky older man, who still carried the fan off doom, now used twice as much.

"We've got to grow up some day?" Goku asked.

Lirin though a moment. "Nah."


End file.
